Raccoon City es invadida
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Las tres chicas salvadoras tienen una oportunidad para descansar en Raccoon City, pero esta oportunidad es arruinada por Mojo Jojo, quien logra crear caos en la ciudad hasta que se enfrenta a Jill, pero luego logra vencerla. Con unas chicas que no pueden transformarse y un escuadrón S.T.A.R.S. con sólo unos pocos miembros disponibles ¿podrán vencer al demente simio? Oneshot


**Advertencia: ** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi propiedad, sino de Yoko Kamio. Por su parte Resident Evil tampoco me pertenece, sino a Shinji Mikami (cómo me costó encontrar esos nombres)

**Raccoon City es invadida**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Raccoon, donde la gente se dedicaba tranquilamente a su manera de vivir, sin advertir absolutamente nada anormal. En aquella ciudad paseaban tres chicas que provenían de Nueva Saltadilla, y habían llegado a la ciudad como recompensa de parte del alcalde por su desempeño en la defensa de la ciudad. La ciudad estaba en absoluta calma, todo era agradable, cuando de pronto ocurrió una estridente explosión que había sido causada por un chimpancé parlante conocido como Mojo Jojo.

Kaoru: ¡Otra vez ese estúpido mono!- exclamó molesta y fastidiada la heroína verde- ¿Es que acaso no podemos pasar un día sin que ese simio nos estorbe?

Momoko: ¡No es momento de refunfuñar, debemos transformarnos ahora.

Miyako: Pero tenemos un problema- señaló la heroína azul-; necesitamos de la llamada de Peach, o de lo contrario no podremos transformarnos.

Momoko: ¿Pero entonces cómo podremos detener a Mojo y evitar que destruya la ciudad?

Las tres chicas se miraban pensativas, a la espera de encontrar una solución.

* * *

**Cuartel S.T.A.R.S.**

Enrico: ¡Jaque mate!- canta victoria el sub-líder- Por ahora vamos a descansar. Es muy difícil ganar tanto- dijo burlón.

Forest: ¡Jajajajajaja! Buena suerte para la próxima- le da una una palmada a Barry.

Barry: La próxima vez sin duda voy a ganar- estiró sus brazos-. ¿Y dónde está Wesker?

Forest: Hablando con Irons, por supuesto- respondió el Bravo-. Realmente se está tardando Jill con esa pizza- se queja de pronto.

Brad: Yo les dije que era yo el que sabía en dónde quedaba esa pizzería- dijo de forma presumida el piloto.

Enrico: ¡Silencio, que acabo de escuchar un mensaje!

El escuadrón se enfocó en la radio, donde en efecto se escuchaba la voz de Jill.

Jill: _¡La ciudad está bajo ataque! Necesito refuerzos... Un robot gigante nos ataca... Refuerzos. Cambio y fuera_.

Brad: ¡Mierda, con lo bien que me sentía ahora!- se quejó el piloto.

Forest: Deja de quejarte, gallinita- se burló el Bravo-. Usted ordena cuándo salimos, Marini.

Enrico: En estos momentos no podemos contactar con Wesker, y aún si pudiéramos, tomaría mucho tiempo, así que vamos a atacar nosotros.

Brad: Bueno, de acuerdo- dijo resignado-. Voy a preparar el helicóptero.

Barry: ¡Es hora de preparar nuestras mejores armas!

Forest: ¡Entonces adelante!- los cuatro S.T.A.R.S. salieron corriendo para enfrentar al robot.

* * *

**Ciudad**

Mojo: ¡Esta vez seré capaz de causar alboroto sin que esas molestas niñas me molesten!- vociferaba el simio mientras destruía un puesto de frutas.

Jill Valentine aparece en el lugar disparando en diversos lugares del robot gigante, cosa que llama la atención del simio, y en el acto trata de golpearla, pero la chica logra esquivar con gran habilidad el ataque. Todo esto ocurría a la vista de unas tres chicas que veían impotentes y admiradas a la vez a la Alpha en combate.

Kaoru: ¡Ella si lleva en alto el nombre de las mujeres!- dijo con orgullo la heroína verde.

Miyako: ¡Ojalá que Mojo no logre hacerle daño!- dice con preocupación la heroína azul.

Momoko: ¡Tú puedes! ¡Acábalo!- anima desde lejos la heroína rosa.

La batalla fue en gran forma emocionante, pero la castaña poco a poco empezaba a acusar las consecuencias del ritmo tan dinámico que llevaba sólo para disparar y esquivar, por lo que Mojo Jojo estaba finalmente consiguiendo una importante ventaja, cuando finalmente el robot lanzó misiles que cayeron al azar por la calle, y sus ondas expansivas lograron alcanzar a las tres amigas, que cayeron inconscientes. Jill logró permanecer de pie, pero a causa del humo no pudo ver cuando una de las manos del robot la había atrapado, dando así la victoria al simio.

Mojo: ¡He ganado esta pelea!- celebró el simio- Ahora podré conquistar esta ciudad, y de aquí a la conquista del mundo solo hay un paso.

El escuadrón de los S.T.A.R.S. lograron llegar a tiempo sólo para ver cómo el robot se retiraba con Jill como rehén, por lo que decidieron seguir a aquella cosa, cuando algo llamó la atención de Brad.

Brad: Miren, muchachos. Hay unas niñas tiradas en aquella calle- señaló el piloto.

Enrico: Vamos a llevarlas a un lugar seguro- dijo apesadumbrado-. No podemos permitir que civiles inocentes sufran por culpa de quien sea que controle ese robot.

El helicóptero desciende hasta aterrizar en el asfalto. Acto seguido los policías recogen a las inconscientes chicas y las llevan rápidamente hasta un sitio donde pudiesen sentirse seguros de que estarían bien. Ya iban para proseguir el rescate, cuando la heroína rosa despierta.

Momoko: Esperen... yo también debo... ayudar- dice algo débil la glucómana.

Barry: Lo siento, pero no puedes venir con nosotros- dijo el policía-. Esto es muy peligroso, y no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgar la vida de una niña como tú.

Momoko: No... por favor... yo sé quién es el que hizo esto...- aquello fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los S.T.A.R.S.

Forest: ¿En serio conoces al secuestrador?

Momoko: Es Mojo Jojo- estaba recuperándose finalmente-. Ese mono viene de Nueva Saltadilla, al igual que nosotras. Si alguien sabe cómo vencer a ese malhechor, ese alguien soy yo.

Enrico: No creo que nos quede otra opción- dijo misterioso el sub-líder.

Brad: ¡Pero Enrico, es una niña!- se alarmó el piloto.

Forest: ¿Está seguro de esta decisión, Enrico?

Enrico: No tenemos otra opción- les repitió el jefe del equipo Bravo-. Si esta chica sabe realmente cómo podemos rescatar a Jill, entonces debemos protegerla mientras aprovechamos cualquier cosa en lo que nos pueda ayudar.

Barry: Ojalá estuvieran Chris o Wesker para ayudar- suspira resignado el policía.

* * *

**Afueras de la ciudad**

Mojo: ¡Excelente! Si utilizo a esta mujer como rehén, las autoridades de la ciudad no se atreverán a oponerse al desastre que desataré en la ciudad- celebraba malicioso el simio.

Mojo Jojo estaba descansando y comiendo una banana, mientras que Jill estaba atada al robot del simio.

Jill: ¡Mis compañeros no te permitirán hacer lo que te dé la gana, animal parlante!

Mojo: No me digas- se burla el maligno animal-. No hay manera de que se atrevan a atacarme si tú eres mi escudo.

Jill: No estés tan seguro.

Mojo: Para asegurarme, vamos a poner a prueba quién de los dos tiene razón. Voy a atacar otra vez a la ciudad ahora mismo- dice con maldad y diversión.

La castaña sólo mira furiosa a su captor.

* * *

**Ciudad**

Los compañeros de S.T.A.R.S. y la heroína rosa se subieron al helicóptero y fueron a la captura de Mojo Jojo, cuando encuentran el robot volando con Jill atada en el centro del robot.

Barry: ¡Es Jill!

Forest: ¡Vamos a darle su merecido a ese desgraciado!- exclama enfurecido.

Momoko: Yo conozco los movimientos de Mojo, por favor presten atención.

Mojo: Vamos a derribar ese helicóptero- dice burlón el simio maligno.

Jill: ¡Compañeros!

El robot vuela a toda velocidad hacia el helicóptero, pero este hábilmente esquiva la embestida, y luego se asoma Forest y dispara en algunos puntos específicos que le había indicado la heroína rosa. La estrategia de Momoko funcionó, pues el robot se vio moderadamente dañado después de solo seis disparos. El robot empeza a humear y las sogas que sostenían a Jill se estaban rompiendo.

Enrico: ¡Estén alerta, que Jill puede caer!

Momoko: Deberían disparar a los controles ahora que están al descubierto, así podría aterrizar o pasar cerca de algún techo.

Brad: Trataré de acercarme- el piloto avanzó el helicóptero hacia el robot, y tanto Forest como Barry dispararon certeramente a los controles de Mojo Jojo, y la máquina humea más que antes y choca contra un techo. Afortunadamente Jill se había zafado de sus ataduras y se colocó en posición para saltar justo antes de producirse el choque. En cambio Mojo sufrio bastante daño y sale disparado del robot en cuanto éste explota.

Mojo: ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué pudo salir mal?- se preguntaba mientras se iba volando por la explosión- ¡Por una vez no estaban esas niñas tan fastidiosas y aún así sigo perdiendoooo!- el simio desaparece a lo lejos mientras seguía volando por los aires.

Barry: ¡Es increíble, funcionó!- exclamó sorprendido- Ese lo-que-sea ha sido derrotado y pudimos salvar a nuestra compañera.

Enrico: ¿Estás bien, Jill?- pregunta una vez que baja del helicóptero.

Jill: No te preocupes Marini, estoy bien- tranquiliza la castaña- Sólo me duele un poco los brazos por lo incómoda que estaba, pero por lo demás no me ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Enrico: Eso está bien, y pensar que esto se lo debemos a una niña- voltea a ver a Momoko, quien se estaba bajando del helicóptero.

Brad: Por un momento creí que estaba en una maniobra suicida.

Forest: Sí, lo que tú digas, gallinita- se burla de su compañera.

Brad: ¡No sigas con eso!- se queja el piloto.

Todos empiezan a reír, y después de dejar pasar todo el estrés y la adrenalina por lo recién vivido llevan a la heroína rosa a donde sus amigas, que aún no habían recobrado la conciencia.

Barry: Hasta aquí coincidimos, jovencita. Tendremos que dejarte, después de todo aún tenemos que proteger nuestro cuartel.

Enrico: Yo creo que Wesker ya debe de haber vuelto- opinó el sub-líder restándole importancia.

Momoko: Muchas gracias por confiar en mí en esta situación- expresa la pelinaranja.

Jill: Yo debería agradecerte a ti por ayudar a mis compañeros a rescatarme. Si no les hubieses dicho cómo derrotar a ese simio parlante, tal vez ahora no estaría aquí.

Brad: Espero que nos volvamos a ver- se despide el piloto.

Enrico: Creo que debería darte un regalo como agradecimiento- el sub-líder toma de uno de sus bolsillos una insignia de los S.T.A.R.S. y se lo ofrece a la pelinaranja-. Si algún día quieres unirte a nosotros, sin duda te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Momoko: Muchas gracias, señor- dice sonrojada la heroína rosa.

Jill: Ahora nos vamos.

Forest: Cuídate pequeña. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Los S.T.A.R.S. suben al helicóptero, y éste asciende lentamente, hasta que finalmente rebasa a los edificios cercanos y se va del lugar, dejando a la pelinaranja junto con sus amigas, que empiezan a despertarse.

Miyako: Umm... ¿qué ocurrió?- se soba la cabeza.

Kaoru: ¡En este momento estoy deseando partirle la cara a Mojo!- exclama la heroína verde.

Momoko: No creo que sea posible, chicas- dice sonriente la pelinaranja-. Ese monito malvado ha sido vencido.

Miyako: ¿Ein?

Kaoru: Qué lastima, pero al menos aún tenemos tiempo antes de regresar a Nueva Saltadilla, y una vez ahí podremos darle su merecido a Mojo.

Momoko: Sí, sin duda creo que así es mucho más fácil derrotarlo- decía mientras veía su nueva insignia, esperando volver a Raccoon City en la próxima oportunidad.

* * *

**En donde cayó Mojo Jojo**

El simio se levanta con gran dificultad por lo adolorido que se sentía, descubre que se encuentra en una zona con una gran cantidad de maleza, cuando siente que alguien lo ve.

Mojo: ¿Quién está ahí?

Wesker: Vaya, vaya. Mira que tenemos aquí; un chimpancé parlante- dijo en tono malévolo el rubio-. Esto me será muy útil en los experimentos con el virus T.

Mojo: ¡ESO NUNCA! ¡NO VOY A SER EL EXPERIMENTO DE NADIE!

Wesker: No me dejas otra opción- el rubio silba, haciendo aparecer a tres cerberus- ¡Atrápenlo!

Mojo: ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el simio sale huyendo más rápido de lo que jamás había huido en su vida.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este oneshot? ¿Bueno, regular o malo? Me pueden responder por medio de favoritos o follow si les gustó, pero en comentarios pueden decir si no les gusto, o si acaso les gustó pueden decir qué tanto.

Hasta otra


End file.
